


Bunny，一起食奶泡

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 6





	Bunny，一起食奶泡

眼前的这位戴着清纯日系假发套，穿着一身黑色的女仆蕾丝情趣内衣，小面积覆盖的细纱布料勾勒出姣好的身材曲线。穿着黑丝袜的一条细腿轻轻翘起，涂了唇膏的粉嫩嘴唇嘟起，像是在等待一个主动献上的吻。

“点嘛？小斌女。”张敬轩用力地吞了一口口水。

“唔係吖！我係bunny～主人～”说完朝张敬轩抛了个好几个媚眼。

上一次玩这样的游戏还是分手前的事，想来忽觉恍如隔世。

bunny拉着主人走进提前悉心布置好的卧室。

卧室里光线有点昏暗，只开了一盏昏黄的床头灯。沙发前的小桌上两个欧式烛台摇曳着微弱的火光，透过铁台的镂雕，在墙上投射着浪漫的剪影。窗台上的香烛飘来幽幽的馥郁香气，本就复古宫廷风格的卧室更添微妙的情调。

小桌上摆放着一些美味佳肴和美酒，还有一些简单的餐具和……情趣用品。

bunny请主人在沙发上坐下，然后跨坐在主人的大腿上。肛塞连着的柔软狐尾轻轻扫过主人的毛茸茸的大腿，惹得主人一阵激动的战栗。主人一脸兴奋与讶异地看着她，然后双手触碰上bunny裸露的后背。

“那么，请主人好好享受bunny周到的服务吧～”bunny摇动着胸前的两团柔软蹭着主人的脸，深深的乳沟散发着诱惑的气息，主人的脸一会儿就在情欲的挑逗下泛红了。

“主人～bunny可以帮你除衫吗～”bunny眨着亮闪闪的大眼睛。

主人眼神色眯眯，点了点头。

bunny熟练地把主人扒个精光，然后继续跨坐在大腿上，捧起对方的脸交换了一个法式深吻。

主人抱着她越吻越用力，她的上半身向后悬空倾斜着，全靠柔软的腰肢和主人的拥抱去支撑身体的平衡。她隐约感觉到主人两腿之间的巨物渐渐坚硬，时不时地顶到自己开裆的私密处。

主人的肺活量大得惊人，每次都把bunny吻到近乎窒息。早知道不该任由他深吻的，可是bunny又每次抑制不住对对方的贪恋。

主人终于在bunny晕厥过去之前结束了这个吻，bunny失神地望着天花板上的欧式吊灯，嘴唇上都是主人的晶莹。主人望着诱人的bunny，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔着bunny的唇。

bunny满足地闭上了眼睛。

“bunny，你用的是CHANEL丝绒唇膏？”

“是吖～是主人送给我的那只～”

“真系好好味。”主人似乎意犹未尽。

bunny侧过身倒了一杯红酒，啜了一小口。然后捧住主人的脸，用柔软的双唇拂开他的齿，香甜的美酒就缓缓流入主人的唇齿中。

他“咕”地一声咽了下去。

bunny喝了一大口，主人配合地等待着和她唇齿交缠。催情的酒精一点点麻痹着双方的神经，bunny忍不住傻笑了一下，红酒溢了出来，顺着脖子流进了中间的沟。

“主人可以脱掉bunny的性感内衣吗？”他眼神迷离地望向她。

bunny害羞地点了点头，扭了扭腰肢。

薄薄的胸垫下是被主人开发过度的乳房。bunny在主人回家前抹了催情药水然后用力地揉捏了一阵，比常人大两圈的乳晕中间高高挺立的是深红色的乳头。

主人深埋于其中贪恋地揉捏着，吮吸着，另一只手不安分地游移在bunny的臀瓣上。

“bunny，你好香啊。”

“啊～～呜～～主人轻点～～”bunny紧紧地圈住主人优越的后脑勺，浪荡地呻吟着。

催情药水的效果越来越猛烈，bunny感到乳头又辣又涨，“主人～呜～～求你～～帮我吸出来～～”

主人从柔软中抽身抬头看了看bunny，泛红的眼角满是情欲，“bunny用什么回报我？”

“bunny要和主人做爱～”

“乖～”

主人搅动着唇舌，用力地在bunny熟透到黑红色的乳头上辗转，终于吮吸出了白色的香甜爱意。

主人放开了bunny然后躺在沙发上，高高竖起的坚硬格外显眼。主人轻拍着大腿根，示意着bunny。

bunny还未来得及顾及胸前湿润又潮红的一大片，扭动着狐尾拿来桌子上的跳蛋遥控器，塞进主人的手中。然后撩了撩长发，俯下身含住那根巨物卖力地吞吐。

遥控器被点开，直接开了最强的一档。

前列腺突然传来的强烈酥麻感吓得bunny差点呛到，她吐出巨物然后揉了揉渗出泪水的眼角。

“bunny，不可以停。”

bunny乖巧地继续伏下身，湿热的口腔包裹住滚烫的性器，舌头顺从地搅动着。前列腺上的震感舒爽又难耐，她情难自禁地扭动着狐尾，肿胀的乳头在主人腿上来回摩擦着留下一片白色的香甜，顺着浓密的腿毛滴落下来。

bunny偷偷抬眼看了一眼主人，同样是深陷欲海。

“啊～～再深。”说罢主人粗暴地按住她的头向下。

巨物顶开了bunny的深喉，主人不顾bunny的干呕拼命地抽送了十几下便低吼着释放了出来。

满嘴的腥味。

bunny视之为精华，一口吞下然后意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，食指魅惑地擦过下唇，唇膏被晕染开，“bunny好喜欢主人～～”

主人爽到了，一把将bunny按倒在沙发上然后把双腿掰开成M字形，伏上去舔着bunny的大腿根。

“bunny不想做小狐狸，bunny想成为主人的女人～～～”她扭动着腰肢，声音软软的满是媚意。

主人帮忙拔掉了肛塞，透明的黏液一股一股的流出来。

“bunny，你好淫荡啊。”

“因为主人开了最强档～～”

“bunny，是不是要主人教你怎么说人话？”主人一巴掌打在bunny的屁股上。

“啊！！是主人太靓仔太温柔，bunny情难自禁～～”

“乖。”

主人抽出了那颗跳蛋，水滴滴答答地流了一地。bunny的粉嫩后穴湿漉漉的，穴口半打开着，一张一合。主人伸进去两指搅动了几下，哗啦哗啦的水声。

“啊……啊啊……”

“bunny，主人喂你吃三文鱼片好不好呀”

“好～”

薄薄的三文鱼片被卷成一小卷，主人拿在手中把玩着，一脸邪笑。

然后蹲下身对准湿漉漉的穴口塞了进去。

“啊！！！！”bunny被闯入下体的冰凉异物吓到了。

“bunny不许动。”

主人抱来那只缅因猫，“Leslie，go。”

巨型猫迅速嗅到了叉开双腿之人身下的那片三文鱼气味，走上前去舔弄着。

猫舌上的倒刺像细密的针梳一样，一下一下的刺激着bunny的穴口。

“啊……啊啊……啊啊！”

bunny的穴口像是开了一朵美丽的三文鱼花，主人看着猫舔着她，笑得极尽恶趣味。他拿起小桌上的爱心小皮鞭，轻轻地抽着bunny的胸。

“爽不爽？”

“爽死了，啊啊啊啊！”

“bunny兔，快松开你的穴让Leslie喵叼走肉肉。”说着又是一皮鞭下去。

“啊～～”bunny自己按摩着被Leslie舔到通红的肛口呻吟着，和屋内小皮鞭的声音交织在一起，极尽淫靡。

软化了的肛口夹不住三文鱼片，Leslie叼着战利品心满意足地走了。

主人脑子里尽是鬼点子，他手指上抹满了生日蛋糕上的动物奶油，直直地插进了bunny的后穴，搅动了两下。

“啊！！主人别玩我了呜呜呜呜”

“主人好爱好爱bunny，也好爱bunny的小穴。”说罢bunny被他摆成69姿势，他掰开她的后穴，舌尖抚慰着通红的穴口，“sorry啊bb，主人来帮你。”

bunny乖巧地不再挣扎，含住主人的性器卖力地舔吮。

主人卷动着灵巧的舌尖舔着bunny的穴口，口中满是奶油三文鱼的香气，舌尖钻得越来越深。

“啊～～主人～～”

“点解bunny咁美味嘅？”

主人克制不住自己的喜爱，舌头舔到“噗噜噗噜”。bunny后穴的水流个不停，顺着大腿根流到沙发上。

充足的前戏完成了。

bunny脸红红地帮主人套上一枚斜纹避孕套，然后高高撅起屁股，跪在沙发上等待着主人。

“bunny，你是不是忘了说什么吖？”

“求主人和bunny做爱～～”

“不够。”

bunny眼红红，委屈地快哭出来，“求主人狠狠地屌bunny。”然后牵起主人的手，含住两根手指舔弄着。

“好啦好啦，乖～”

早已硬到滚烫的巨物缓缓插进了bunny的后穴，bunny幸福地闷哼了一声，扭动着翘臀迎接巨物的深入。

一巴掌又落在了屁股上。

“bunny，夹紧。”

“呜呜呜呜……”

“bunny，你好骚啊。有没有趁主人去日本录音的时候偷吃胡萝卜吖？”

“bunny今生今世……只追随主人一个……”她回头泪眼朦胧地望着主人，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，主人心都化了。

“黑丝袜，你多么诱人～～”主人满意极了，挺动着巨物开始律动。

“啊～啊啊啊～～呜～呜～呜～～”bunny舒服到除了大口喘着气浪叫，便什么都不会了。

主人身下开始疯狂进攻，大抽大合间bunny的屁股越撅越高，她眼神迷离地朝身后的人伸出手。

“bunny想和主人牵牵～”

bunny太可爱了，主人只想狠狠地宠她、爱她。

主人牵住bunny的手，顶得她带着哭腔哼哼唧唧，然后把她翻了个身，自己欺身而上。

身下的交合黏腻又缠绵，主人看着bunny，满眼是爱意和情欲：他的bunny为什么这么可爱？

“bunny好爱主人呀，好爱好爱好爱……”

主人吻了吻她的眼睛，没有说话。

“主人再也不要抛下bunny了好不好……”她楚楚可怜地望着压在自己身上的那个人。

那个人用炙热的吻封住了bunny的口，诉说着满腔的爱意。

主人最后霸道地撞击了几十下，两人大汗淋漓，越缠越紧，同时迎来了高潮。

主人颤抖着射完，摘下套子把白色的内容物倒在bunny的乳房上，然后抱着bunny的腰，尽数舔完。

“主人，我还要～～”

欲海吞噬了所有，沙发上、地毯上、桌子上、床上，他们变换着各种姿势做了两次三次四次五次，bunny的索取无度仿佛将要吸干主人，好在主人精力充沛，两人都全身心沉醉在性事的欢愉中。到最后两次索性不带套，主人抹了一点奶油便顺畅且丝滑地滑了进去。

白色的爱情伴随着高潮的尖叫全数灌了进去。

主人把bunny放在床上，双腿叉开，被宠爱的红透熟透的后穴一览无遗。剧烈的活塞运动把穴中的奶油打出了泡，绵密的奶泡随着精液缓缓流出。

主人沾了奶泡抹在bunny嘴上，bunny舔了一下。

“好好味。”

“喜欢吃就多吃点咯，”主人看着bunny舔嘴唇的傻样摇了摇头，“傻瓜，吃得成嘴都是。”

他凑上去吻住了bunny的唇，把奶泡尽数舔干净。

“bunny，主人也好爱好爱你喔～”

午夜十二点的钟声敲响了，原来他们已经缠绵了这么久。

“张生，农历生日快乐～～”Kenny又献上了一个吻。

“多谢你啊，Kenny。I love you.”张敬轩又开始舔牙笑。

“2.1我去马来西亚了，今天算提前庆祝啦～满意吗老公～”

“当然满意咯，不过……2.1还要陪我过～”张敬轩朝Kenny耳垂后的皮肤吹着热气。

“点嘛，张敬轩先生。文爱咩？”

“晚上回酒店和我视频做爱啦～～”

Kenny想拒绝可话到嘴边就成了，“……好。”

End.


End file.
